Fate
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Rory's daughter and Jess' son meet. LITish? Not sure, but it's a minime Lit which means Rory's daughter and Jess' son will be together
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Chapter 1**

"I'm hoooome!" Rory's daughter Lauren said as she walked into her house. She, Rory and Lorelai all lived there. The three Lorelais. Lauren's real name was Lorelai, but they figured it would be kinda confusing, them living in the same house and all, so everyone called her Lauren.

"Hey, babe." Lorelai said. "Your mom just went out to get some coffee. We're all out; can you believe it?"

"Hardly," Lauren said. "Well can you call me when she gets home with it? We didn't have any in the morning, either so I couldn't have before I went to school."

"You bet," Lorelai replied, and Lauren went to her room. This was the same house in Stars Hollow that Lorelai and Rory had always liveed in. Lauren went to Chilton and Lorelai still worked at the inn, and Rory was editor of the _Stars Hollow Gazette_.

Lauren started her homework, but she didn't have much left because she had gone to the library after school. She quickly finished the little she had left and went downstairs, where Lorelai and Rory were having coffee.

"Lorelai!" Lauren said. Even though Lorelai was her grandmother, she never called her that because Lorelai said it made her feel old. She wa sonly 54, after all. "I thought you were gonna tell me when mom got home."

"I...She...isn't home yet?" Lorelai tried.

"Sure," Lauren said, sitting down with them at the table, but not forgetting to grab a cup of coffee first.

"So," Rory said. "Tonight. Takeout Chinese, Takeout pizza, or Luke's?"

"I...have a date tonight," Lauren said.

Lorelai gasped, and leaned closer for the juicy gossip. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Dylan."

"And where does he live?" Rory asked. She was excited for her daughter, but she, being the mother, was a little more concerned. It wasn't like her sixteen year old daughter hadn't gone on dates before, but she didn't want what had happened to her and Lorelai to happen to Lauren. She had a promising future. she was top of her class at Chilton and wanted to go to Yale, just like her mom had.

Rory had also had a promising future. A Yale graduate, she was going on to write for the New York Times. That all changed when she got pregnant with Lauren. She went back to Stars Hollow to live with her mom, so she could help her out. And even though she was sucessful, _The New York Times_ was much more respected than _The Stars Hollow Gazette_. But even still, she never resented having Lauren. Never.

"He lives like, twenty minutes away from here."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At the library." _That's good_, Rory thought. _He can't be that bad if he goes to the library. _She didn't know that Lauren had left out the part where he was paying twenty five dollars for a book he wrote in.

"How old is he?" The questions were endless.

"Sixteen."

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"His apartment." This was where Mom Rory had to step in.

"Woah, woah. Alone?"

"No, his dad's gonna be there."

"He better be."

* * *

Dylan had picked Lauren up at 7:00. He had said hi to Lorelai and Rory, wondered why they were staring at him like that, and then left with Lauren. 

"Dad, we're here," Dylan said as he and Rory walked into his apartment.

"Hey," Dylan's dad said as he walked into the hall.

"I'm Lauren," Lauren said.

Dylan's dad nodded and said, "Jess."

"Dinner's ready, in the kitchen," Dylan said. "You can come sit down." Lauren nodded and she and Dylan went into the kitchen. "You coming, dad?" Dylan asked.

"One minute." It had to be. Those eyes...they were the exact same as Rory's. It had to be her daughter. _Had_ to be.

"So, Rory," Jess said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dad," Dylan said. "Her name's Lauren."

"Right," Jess said. "So how 'bout you tell us about you family, Lauren."

"Well, my mom's name is actually Rory. And my grandmother--well, she doesn't let me call her that because she's only 54--her name is Lorelai. Well, really, all our names are Lorelai, but we all live in the same house, so we figured it would be kinda confusing."

"And your dad?" Jess had to know. Was it that bastard Logan? Or even Dean? Or was it just some guy that Jess hadn't even met; some guy that came into Rory's life after he had already left?

"I...don't know him." _Oh shit,_ Jess thought. _What if it's me? Wait. That can't be right; she doesn't look anything like me._

Lauren kept wondering why he was staring at her so strangely and why he seemed kinda spacey. Rory and Lorelai had never told Lauren about Jess. It never seemed the right time, and it was never really relevant. Besides, why tell her sometihing she didn't need to know? It would only hurt Rory to tell and it wouldn't do anything good for Lauren. So they opted to not tell her, and everyone was happy.

* * *

_like? dont like? it will be a multi chapter. review, please_


	2. Chapter 2

_okay, just so everyone knows, lauren is NOT jess's daughter...he was thinking "oh no, what if she is," but he is not her father_

**Fate Chapter 2**

"Hey, babe." Rory said to Lauren as she walked into the house after her date. "How was it?"

"It was really fun."

"What did you guys do?"

"Well, we had dinner with his dad, and then we all watched a movie together."

"Was his dad nice?"

"Yeah, but he seemed really spacey."

Lorelai shrugged. "He's was probably high on pain killers or something."

"That was really nice of them to have you over there," Rory said. "We should invite them over."

Lauren nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, do you have their numer? I'll call them."

"Yeah, his home number is 555-2734."

"Okay, be right back." Rory went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and someone picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore. I'm Lauren's mom."

"Oh, hi this is Dylan."

"Hi. Can I talk to your dad?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on."

"Okay."

Over the phone Rory heard Dylan yelling, "Dad! It's Lauren's mom." Jess froze when he heard that, but luckily Rory wasn't there to see him.

_Shit,_ he thought. _It's Rory. I haven't talked to her for 20 years. Deep breaths,_ he told himself. _There's no way she'll be able to recognise my voice. I'll just have to avoid telling her my name._

"Dad?" Dylan said, still holding out the phone to him.

Jess took the phone. "Um, hello?"

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. Lauren's mom."

"Oh, hi."

"Well, it was really nice of you guys to have Lauren over for dinner, so would you and Dylan and your wife like to come over on Saturday night?"

_Shit._ "Sure. I'm not married, though." It ws important for her to know that, even if she didn't know it was him. She needed to know that he hadn't moved on. That the night she told him to leave and that she was over him and didn't want to be with him, that it still stung. Even if she didn't know it was him now, it would all come back to her when she found out. And it would hurt. That was what he needed most of all, for it to hurt. Just like he had hurt when she had rejected him.

"Okay. So, is 8:00 okay? We'll order something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"There's this place in my town called Luke's diner. It has the best food in the town. We can get from there."

Jess nodded, then realised that she couldn't see him. "Okay." Rory still lived in Stars Hollow. That was a surprise. He would have thought that she'd be out exploring the world by now.

Jess knew Luke's Diner. He had worked there. Luke was his uncle. But Rory wasn't lying when she said they had the best food there. Jess hadn't talked to Luke for a while, either. He had pretty much cut all communication with anyone he knew from high school, including his family. Dylan didn't know his grandmother or grandfather, didn't know any of his family except for Jess. But that didn't seem to bother him. He liked the way it was, him and Jess against the world.

* * *

Jess took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of the familiar house. He remembered the first time he was here. 

"Dad, chill," Dylan said. "You're a parent meeting her parents. I'm the one who should be worried."

Lauren opened the door. "Hey guys!" she said. "We're just ordering the food."

Dylan and Jess could hear Lorelai in the kitchen. "But Luke, we have guests. We can't pick up the food. It would be rude. Yes, just this once." She hung up the phone and said to Rory, "He's driving it over. Score!"

_Double shit._ One, Jess hadn't counted on Lorelai being here. She didn't like him very much. In fact, she kinda hated him. Second, if Luke was coming over, things were bound to get ugly.

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw Jess. Rory walked in behind her and bumped into her mom when she stopped. "Mom? You gotta keep walking." Then Rory saw Jess, and she, too, stood staring at him with her mouth open.

Lauren and Dylan looked at each other in bewilderment. Neither of them had any idea what was going on or why their parents were acting to weird. "Maybe," Lauren suggested, "We should go into the kitchen."

Rory finally managed to look away from Jess. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

_so, how did you like it? there will be MUCH more drama next chapter, and you will find out who Lauren's dad is._

_by the way, I'm going away to camp do I won't be updating until probably around the middle of august, maybe not even until september._


End file.
